Are you kidding ?
by RuHy2TaH
Summary: "Aku suka kamu" / Hinata selalu bingung dengan Sasuke. Karena dia selalu berkata "Suka" padanya. Tapi tindakannya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Ia suka mengerjainya selalu meledeknya bahkan selalu membuatnya kesal. Tapi yang paling membuatnya waspada adalah Sasuke selalu saja membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apakah Sasuke serius suka padanya ataukah hanya bercanda? / Are you kidding?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Are you kidding? **** belongs to me :)**

.

**Prolog (?) ( Entahlah author lelah :'))**

.

Hai.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan ini...

Ini kisahku..

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku bangun dengan rasa segar dan nyaman karena aku tidur nyenyak semalam

"Hoamzz ah~ segarnya"

Aku memutar mataku untuk mengecek jam dan..

OH GOD

7:00

AKU TERLAMBAT

Refleks aku bangun dari tempat tidurku berlari tak tentu arah "Kamar mandi dimana kamar mandi?!" aku terlalu panik untuk mengingat kalau kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamarku.

Lalu dengan cepat aku berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya persis bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Aku segera mengunci pintu lalu melepas semua kain yang melekat ditubuhku. Aku mandi dengan prinsip 3 s. Siram sabun siram. Tanpa menggosok gigi.

Sekali lagi tanpa menggosok gigi.

Kuambil handuk dan berlari kembali ke kamarku untuk menggunakan seragam sekolahku. Memilih asal dalamanku. Ugh terserahlah. Aku dengan cepat mengenakan seragam dan rokku. Dan aku tak lupa menggunakan dua kaos kaki. Aku tak tau lagi apakah kaos kaki yang kugunakan sepasang atau tidak.

Setelah merasa siap. Tanpa melihat kearah cermin aku berlari lagi keluar. Menuju kamar adikku. Hanabi. Untunglah dia masih junior high jadi dirinya mendapat shift masuk siang minggu ini.

"HANABI AKU BERANGKAT. JANGAN LUPA KUNCI PINTU DEPANNYA"

Setelah kupastikan sebuah suara menjawab "Hn" baru ku mulai berlari lagi keluar rumah. Aku lalu menutup pintu dan berlari kembali. Sambil berlari kulirikan pandanganku kearah jam tanganku. OH TUHAN

7:35

Aku sudah tamat.

Namun aku mempercepat lariku. Aku tak peduli. Biar pun terlambat aku akan tetap masuk hari ini.

Untunglah jarak rumahku dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 10 menit perjalanan kalau jalan dan mungkin.. 8 menit atau 5 menit kalau berlari. Mungkin.

Aku terus berlari hingga kulihat gerbang sekolahku yang memang sudah tertutup rapat. Lengkap dengan gembok dan seorang satpam yang berjaga di depannya.

Lalu kuputar balik langkah kakiku. 'Hmm tampaknya harus lewat jalan 'pintas' nih' aku pun menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah melewati bagian sisi kanan pagar sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Kupercepat langkahku saat kulihat lubang yang biasa kulewati sudah 'tertanda' artinya 'dia' juga barusan lewat situ.

'semoga saja aku tak bertemu dengannya'

Sesampainya aku di depan lubang pada pagar semen sekolah. Aku melihat ke segala arah dan memastikan bahwa hanya ada aku disitu. Dan aman untuk kulewati untuk yang 'ketiga' kalinya dalam minggu ini.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa terlambat tiga kali dalam seminggu ini.

Perlahan kulongokan kepalaku kearah lubang itu. Setelah merasa aman. Ku tarik kembali kepalaku lalu. Kubuang tasku kearah lubang itu. Lalu diriku mulai merayap mencoba melewati lubang itu.

Ugh sempit.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya.. Bagian pantat... Selalu seperti ini..

Aku tidak tahu.. Apakah diriku terlalu gendut atau memang lubangnya yang terlalu kecil? Pantatku selalu saja nge'stuck'

Ku dorong menggunakan kakiku yang masih berada diluar dinding untuk memasukan badanku kedalam lubang ini.

"Pffft"

Kudengar suara orang menahan tertawa didekatku. Kulirikan mataku kearah samping kanan. Dan kudapati 'dia' dengan posisi bersandar didinding dan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Wajahnya tak kulihat jelas. Namun dari postur, warna rambut, dan cara berpakaiannya sudah ku hafal di luar kepala.

Dia tetangga rumahku. Rumah kami persis bersebelahan.

Dia juga teman masa kecilku. Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Si tukang onar dari keluarga Uchiha.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA k-kau hahahahahaha dasar gendut Hahahahahaha" kulihat dirinya tertawa dengan lepasnya hingga disudut matanya dapat kulihat setitik air mata.

Wajahku merah padam. Ugh. Aku maluuuuuuuuu. Walaupun dia adalah orang yang memang sudah tahu hal-hal memalukan dari diriku. Tapi tetap saja. Ini memalukan.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan dengan keras menghentakkan kakiku yang masih berada di seberang lubang ini. Agak meloloskanku dari lubang ini. Kucoba berulang kali. Bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi posisiku hanya keluar beberapa centi. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi kutahan.

Aku lalu pasrah dan berharap semoga ada yang memergokiku dan mengeluarkanku dari lubang ini.

Namun saat aku sedang meratapi nasibku.

"Ck tak bisa diharapkan."

Kudengar suaranya lagi tepat diatas kepalaku. Dan dirinya sudah berdiri dengan angkuh didepanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dan tanpa berkata lagi dirinya lalu menarik kedua tanganku. Awalnya dia menariknya dengan perlahan. Namun karena tidak ada perubahan. Dia lalu menarik napas dan dalam satu tarikan tubuhku lolos dari lubang itu. Dan saat tubuhku hampir oleng. Aku tak sengaja memeluknya. Dan dia menahanku dengan tangannya yang tak sengaja juga memelukku.

"Makanya. Diet. Hyuga Hinata."

Kurasakan nafasnya tepat diatas kepalaku. Dan aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Karena wajahku yang memerah.

Aku mulai mendorong dadanya untuk segera menyudahi drama-action ini. Agar aku segera masuk kedalam kelas. Namun tangannya malah memelukku dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kalau, Aku bilang. Aku suka kamu?"

Deg.

Jantungku serasa berdetak cepat. Dan wajahku memanas dengan otomatis. Aku refleks melihat wajahnya dan wajah kami begitu dekat.

Mataku terkunci di matanya. Kami saling berpandangan, lalu dengan perlahan kulihat wajahnya mendekat. Hingga hidung kami hampir berbenturan. Kututup mataku perlahan. Menunggu.

Namun yang kudapati adalah. Sosoknya yang tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan suara tawa yang membahana.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA wajahmu lucu sekali Hinata. Hahahahahaha. Kamu berharap aku akan menciummu ? Hahahahaha"

Kubuka mataku dan wajahku masih memanas dan memerah. Namun bukan karena gugup dan malu. Memerah karena amarahku meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya aku menginjak kakinya atau menendangnya. Tapi apalah dayaku. Aku hanyalah seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Aku lalu mengambil tasku dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajahku yang masih memerah. Namun saat diriku ingin beranjak. Ada sebuah suara yang membuatku mematung sekaligus menyesal dengan amat sangat.

Kriiiiinnggg

Kudengar bunyi bel pergantian jam istirahat sekolah berbunyi dengan keras.

Aku...bolos...jam pertama...

Ah... Hancur sudah masa sekolahku...

Kuputar kepalaku dan melihat kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dibelakangku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasanya. Mata kami lalu bertemu. Kulihat ia menyeringai kearahku sambil berkata.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau mulai Jatuh Cinta padaku?"

Lalu kubuang wajahku kedepan dan mulai berjalan lagi. Aku mulai memikirkan nasib masa sekolahku kedepannya. Akankah sekolahku baik-baik saja? Karena... Ini kali ketiga diriku selalu berakhir sial. Jika berurusan dengan bungsu Uchiha ini.

Dan helaan nafasku lolos dari mulutku. Semoga saja... Semua baik-baik saja. Harapku.

**TBC/End(?)**

Oke jadi sebenarnya ini fanfic sudah saya ketik dari 10 nov 2018. Tapi entah kenapa saya lanjutin lagi karena bosan di ruangan kerja. Saya sedang magang saat ini. Dan hanya duduk diam daritadi. Lalu saya mengubek-ubek notes dan menemukan fanfic gaje ini. Dan yah... Ada perasaan "Kenapa aku gak ngelanjutin aja ya?" Dan disinilah saya melanjutkan fanfic gaje ala ala saya. Semoga menambah inventory fanfic untuk pair Sasuhina. Pair terketjeh dan terimut dan terbadai dan tercetar dan ter- pokoknya ter ter lah. Soalnya saya penggemar SH udah dari smp. Dan sekarang saya sem 7 dan sedang magang u,u bayangkan saja sudah berapa lama itu. Dan yah... Keknya panjangan author notesnya deh ketimbang fanficnya. Kaylah. Saya pamit. Bye~

Kamis, 17 Oktober 2019.

S


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Are you kidding? **** belongs to me :)**

**.**

**Warning : Cerita amburadul, OOC, Hinata's Pov, dan author tipe masa bodo :p**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Hinata."

Kudengar suara familiar memanggilku dan aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Itu Kiba. Dia berdiri di samping mejaku sambil menopang badannya diatas meja menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Tertular rasa bingungnya Kiba.

"Ya Kiba-kun?" Aku bertanya pelan sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Kulihat Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya. Ekspresi yang dia tampakkan semakin masih belum berubah seperti tadi. Lalu ku mulai memperhatikan bibirnya yang mulai bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kenapa kamu terlambat?"

Aku menaikkan alisku. Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kiba-kun padaku. Kukira ada hal penting apa sampai-sampai dirinya terlihat bingung hanya untuk bertanya hal itu. Tapi aku malah merasa bahwa itulah yang membuatnya lucu dan imut. Apalagi kalau sedang bingung seperti ini.

Aku lalu tersenyum kearahnya sambil menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan"

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak biasanya Hinata. Sudah tiga hari ini kamu terlambat berturut-turut." Tutur Kiba-kun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Aku menelan ludah. Ah itu... Itu yang tidak ingin ku ceritakan padamu Kiba-kun. Ku buang pandanganku kearah jendela di sisi kiriku untuk menghindari tatapan menuntutnya itu. Namun tatapanku jatuh pada segerombolan siswa yang sedang bermain bola dengan beberapa siswi yang berteriak memberikan semangat disisi lapangan.

"-ke-kun!"

Hah? Apa tadi? Ku coba mempertajam pendengaranku.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun!"

Kudengar nama Uchiha Sasuke. Ditengah-tengah sorak-sorai itu. Dengan refleks pandanganku malah fokus kearah lapangan dan men'scan' untuk mencari keberadaan sosok itu.

Ah itu dia. Dia sedang berlari membawa bola. Ohh! Dia hampir mendekati gawang. Wow wow. Ya sedikit lagi Sasuke!

Ah.. yah...

"Hampir saja gol tadi" ucapku tanpa sadar masih memperhatikan lapangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat Hinata?" Kudengar suara Kiba-kun yang mencoba melihat kearah lapangan.

Dengan refleks kepalaku berputar padanya lalu ku alihkan pembicaraan "Ah tidak. Hanya beberapa anak kelas sebelah yang bermain bola. Ah bagaimana kalau kita makan siang saja! Ayo Kiba-kun!" Aku lalu berdiri dan menggenggam bentoku sambil mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Kulihat Kiba-kun mengangkat alisnya "Oke?" Dijawabnya dengan suara ragu namun dirinya mulai berbalik untuk menuju ke tempat biasa kami makan siang.

Ah. Hampir saja.

"Oh ya! Shino-kun?" Ku lalu teringat sahabatku yang satunya.

"Dia sudah disana daritadi."

Aku pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kami pun beranjak pergi keluar kelas dan tanpa sepengetahuanku ketika aku dan Kiba-kun telah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ada seseorang yang memandang kearah jendelaku dari arah lapangan.

"Sasuke! Bolanya!"

Dan dirinya kembali berlari dengan menendang bola dikakinya.

**〜****(****)****〜**

"Terimakasih Hinata bentonya enak sekali! Benar kan oi Shino" ucap Kiba-kun dengan penuh semangat.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Shino-kun ikut mengangguk dengan pendapat Kiba-kun.

Kami berjalan santai menuju kelas. Tinggal 15 menit lagi hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Kami mengobrol santai sampai tiba di kelas.

Saat tiba di kelas kami mulai duduk ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Aku pun mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang akan nanti kami pelajari saat bel masuk nanti. Tanganku lalu meraba-raba laci mejaku dan aku meraba sesuatu berbentuk kotak.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Kotak apa ini?

Ku keluarkan dan ku amati kotak itu.

Hmm bentuknya seperti kotak bento.

Tapi bukannya aku baru saja makan siang bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun kan?

Lalu ini... Kotaknya siapa? Lalu kulirik kotak itu. Dan tiba-tiba mataku terbuka lebar. Kepalaku refleks berputar dan melihat kearah lapangan. Kosong.

Kemana para siswa yang bermain bola? Kemana pula para siswi yang berteriak menyemangati?

Aku pun menelan ludah. Aku ingat. Ini bento milik si tuan jaim Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lupa memberikan ini padanya. Kami-sama tolong aku.

Kuputar kepalaku kearah Kiba-kun yang berada di samping kananku "K-kiba-kun to-tolong izin aku sebentar bisa?"

Kiba-kun yang semula sedang bermain handphonenya melihat kearahku dan bertanya "Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Aku.. a-aku.. ada u-urusan sebentar" ah... Saking gugupnya gagapku kambuh.

"Oke. Jangan lama ya" dan Kiba-kun kembali serius dengan handphonenya.

Lalu kulirik Shino-kun yang berada di kursi belakangku. Dirinya lalu mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Aku pun berdiri sambil menggenggam bento itu. Untuk mencari si pemilik aslinya. Aku pun berlarian kecil keluar kelas.

**〜****(****)****〜**

"H-hah... Hah... Hah..." aku mencoba mengatur napasku setelah berlari cukup cepat tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku menjadi tegak ketika aku mengingat kejadian tadi. Sungguh. Aku tak sengaja!

Setelah aku keluar kelas tadi, aku lalu mengunjungi kelas Sasuke untuk menyerahkan bentonya. Namun saat setibanya aku disana dan bertanya pada salah satu penghuni kelasnya. Ada satu teman kelasnya mengatakan kalau.

"Sepertinya dia ada di wastafel belakang"

Aku pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju wastafel belakang sekolah yang biasa dipakai untuk minum atau hanya sekedar mengambil air atau mandi atau mencuci baju-

-eh.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku. Ah dasar Hinata Hyuga. Bisa-bisanya kamu berpikiran ngawur begitu. Kupukul kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku saat aku hampir tiba disana. Ku dengar suara air keran yang mengalir dengan deras. Ku percepat langkahku. Ketika aku masih berada di lorong aku bermaksud ingin berbelok lalu aku berhenti tiba-tiba terpaku dengan pemandangan didepanku. Disana ada sosok Uchiha-san yang sedang membasuh seluruh kepalanya dengan air. Lalu dirinya membuat gerakan menggeleng-menggeleng untuk mengibaskan rambut basahnya. Membuat posisiku dapat melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil hasil pantulan cahaya matahari pada tetes-tetes air yang berterbangan itu.

Tanpa sadar aku malah bersembunyi di salah satu tiang lorong. Padahal aku hanya melihatnya dari samping. Tapi dapat kulihat garis rahang sebelah kanannya yang tegas. Bulir air yang mengalir melewati rahang tegas itu.

Ugh. Kenapa dia malah tampak seksi? Tunggu. Tampak seksi?! Aaahhhh apa yang kupikirkan sih?!

Aku lalu memukul-mukul kepalaku karena berfikir yang tidak-tidak membuat wajahku otomatis memerah menyadari hal itu.

Aku lalu menghembuskan nafas dan menetralkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

Tenang Hinata. Tenang.

Tarik nafas.

Hembuskan.

Oke.

Lalu aku kembali memperhatikannya. Aku sudah tenang sekarang lalu apa? Oh iya! Bento! Kulihat bento milik Uchiha-san yang masih kugenggam erat. Namun saat aku ingin menghampirinya dari persembunyianku.

"Uchi-"

Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan saat kulihat ada seorang siswi menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sesuatu padanya. Dan dengan posisiku yang masih sama bersembunyi dibalik tiang. Aku berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan saat Uchiha-san menghadap padanya dan aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya. Karena dengan tubuh besarnya itu dirinya malah menutup secara penuh tubuh siswi tadi.

Aku tersadar dari apa yang kulakukan. Menguping itu salah Hinata. Aku lalu berbalik dan bersandar di balik tembok. T-tapi kan aku.. aku tak sengaja. Yasudah, sekarang serahkan bento ini dan kembalilah ke kelas, oke? Oke!

Setelah pergolakan batin. Aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku dan ketika aku berniat ingin menyerahkan bento ini pada Uchiha-san, namun lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendapati tubuhku yang membeku saat kulihat tubuh yang tegap itu dipeluk dari depan. Karena aku hanya bisa melihat sepasang tangan yang melingkar punggung dan pinggangnya tersebut.

Duk

Refleks aku menjatuhkan bento milik Uchiha-san saking kagetnya. A-aku... Aku tak tahu jika... Jika... Uchiha-san mau mesra-mesraan disini...

Jantungku berdenyut nyeri. Lalu kusadari Uchiha-san menoleh kearahku dengan posisi yang masih sama. Aku pun tersadar sudah tertangkap basah dan langsung berlari dengan kencang entah kemana.

**〜****(****)****〜**

Dan disinilah aku. Kuperhatikan sekitar. Disini bukanlah tempat familiar yang biasa kudatangi. Namun aku mengenal tempat ini. Ini adalah kolam renang outdoor. Tidak ada seorang pun disini dan aku pun memegang jaring besi yang menghalangiku dari kolam yang ada didalamnya. Aku pun memperhatikan air yang tampak tenang itu. Membuat degup jantungku dan nafasku perlahan menjadi teratur.

Lagipula kenapa aku harus lari? Kenapa pula aku.. aku merasa nyeri dibagian dada? Dan kenapa aku merasa ada kumpulan air di pinggiran mataku? Bukannya aku harusnya menyerahkan bento itu padanya? Oh iya. Aku menjatuhkan bentonya. Semoga saja dirinya tidak menyadari diriku. Dan aku akan meminta maaf dan membeli kotak bento barunya tentunya dengan isi didalamnya juga.

Aku masih memperhatikan tenangnya air kolam itu lalu dengan tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memegang rantai besi di kedua sisi tubuhku. Mengurungku. Aku terdiam mencoba menebak situasi saat ini lalu saat aku menyadari di tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kotak bento yang tadi kujatuhkan dan ku telantarkan. Saat aku sudah mengenal sosok dibelakangku. Aku malah makin menunduk dengan jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Dan hal itu malah memperparah keadaan karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya dari pantulan air kolam. Ia menjulang tinggi hingga bisa menghalau sinar matahari dariku.

"Ketemu kau"

Deg

Suaranya begitu dekat membuat jantungku malah memompa semakin cepat. Aku pun bisa merasakan nafasnya diatas kepalaku. Membuat warna merah menjalar keseluruh wajahku hingga telingaku.

"Hei, telingamu merah" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Aku sudah bisa menebak ekspresinya saat ini. Ia pasti sedang menyeringai kemenangan karena sudah membuatku seperti ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang mengurungku tadi berpindah di kedua bahuku dan memutar tubuhku hingga kami berhadapan. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

"Aku menemukan bento ini saat kamu menjatuhkannya dan malah berlari meninggalkannya" kudengar Uchiha-san mulai berbicara lagi " tahukah kamu? Bento ini berisi makanan dan secara tak langsung kau sudah tak menghargai makanan" aku membelalakkan mataku. Dia benar. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan makanan. Kami-sama maafkan aku. "Dan sebagai gantinya. Kau harus menemaniku makan karena aku tak ingin berdosa karena menyia-nyiakan makanan ini dan malam ini kutunggu kamu selepas makan malam dirumahku." Aku hanya mendengarkan deklarasinya lagi. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Malam ini aku ingin mengerjakan tugas biologiku. "Dan satu lagi-" ia lalu mengangkat daguku membuat wajah kami berhadapan "-tidak sopan jika kau tidak memandang orang yang sedang berbicara Hyuga Hinata."

Dengan itu dirinya berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Aku hanya memperhatikan dirinya dan tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti dan berbalik. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Temani aku makan!" Perintahnya dan diriku hanya bisa berlarian kecil menghampirinya.

Kulihat dirinya kembali berbalik namun aku tak dapat menyangkap sedikit seringaian di wajah tampannya. Karena diriku kini sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu ini salahku tapi... Lalu kugigit bibirku menahan tangis. Sasuke Uchiha memang kejam. Ia selalu membungkamku dengan perintah absolutnya. Tapi.. tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah Hyuga Hinata yang tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa menurutinya.

**TBC**

Author notes : halo halo. Kembali lagi saya dengan lanjutan dari prolog sebelumnya wkwkwkwk. Jujur saya ini sebenarnya gada bakat untuk jadi author atau apa pun itu. Tapi karena saya greget sama imajinasi saya sendiri yang harus dituangkan di sebuah situs perfanfikan yasudah. Dan yah bisa dibilang ini fic yang saya anggap "bodo amatlah" dari segala segi. Dari tata bahasanya, penulisan, karakter tokohnya. Bisa dibilang saya sengaja aja ngetik ngalir gitu tanpa ada sebuah perancangan sebelumnya kayak "oh nanti disini hinata begini oh nanti disini begini" gak. Saya mentransfer langsung dari otak yang rada-rada ini. Dan yah. Karena ada dua orang pereview, dua orang follower story dan tiga orang pemfavo fanfic ini :3 . Saya berikan untuk mereka para orang-orang yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje nan aneh karya saya ini.

Untuk yang ngereview Alluraa dan Chikuma Yafa-Damselfly terimakasih sudah meriview yah ( ˘ ³˘) terwouve deh. Ini lanjutannya untuk kalian semoga bisa tidak mengecewakan yah

Akhir kata.

_**Review? :)**_

Sabtu, 26 Oktober 2019.

S


End file.
